RWBY vs Link
by Dragonzlayerx12
Summary: Team RWBY meets Link and that starts a whole chain of events. When the dance happens it's interrupted by the forces of Ganon. What will happen to our heroes then. What will happen to Link? what will happen to team RWBY? Who is this team LIFE? Who will fight? Please read whole thing, and not just chapter 1, story is ending at chapter 10. I'd like if someone else rewrote this story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Rwby or the Legend of Zelda. Even though I wish I did

Rwby vs Link

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in vale, only a few days until the tournament. Team rwby was training in the emerald forest.

Weiss was fighting Ruby when Ruby hit Weiss's Rapier out of her hand. "Ruby! Look at what you did; now I have to go find it. I really hate that!" Weiss stormed off looking her weapon, Ruby yelled "I'm sorry!" as she followed Weiss. Weiss saw her weapon and went for it but a stranger in green picks it up first. "Hey that is my weapon!" yelled Weiss. The green stranger handed the weapon to its owner. "You need to be more careful. If your weapon comes out of your hand then you can kiss victory goodbye" Weiss glared at him. "What do you know?" The strange man looked at Weiss "Are you challenging me?" Weiss looked at the stranger, "Fine." Weiss pulled her Rapier and charged at the stranger. He lifted up his shield and blocked the attack then he hit Weiss's sword. Weiss looked at the stranger then launched another attack, but again he blocked it. Ruby looked at the stranger "Who are you" The Stanger looked at Ruby "My name is link" Weiss started to use ice dust but Link used his chain shot and avoided it. "I haven't seen anything like this before. Is it magic?" Weiss yelled "No it's Dust." Link pulled out his bow and had fire arrows. Weiss said "That looks like a dust arrow." Link shoot it and then jumped down, He pulled out din's fire and used it Weiss used ice dust to stop it. Link put his sword away. "Let's use our swords, I'll even let you have a teammate, I would like to test all of you." Weiss and Ruby agreed and got ready. "Get ready to fight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruby had crimson rose out. Link looked at it in awe. Weiss and Ruby rushed towards Link, he deflected every hit. Link pulled out his bow and shot an arrow, Both Ruby and Weiss dodged it. "Where is it going to land?" Link said.

In vale Cardin was walking when he got an arrow in his knee. "Oh my knee!"

Ruby looked at link and went for the opening and hit link but his armor took the hit. Link saw his shirt and saw it was ripped. He put his sword away and looked at Weiss "I guess you win this time. Now I need to go find that arrow." Link left the two girls and ran towards where he saw his arrow go. Link went but dropped a bottle full of milk. "He dropped this." Ruby said then going after him "Ruby where are you going?" Weiss says following Ruby. Ruby said "He needs his milk." Yang saw Ruby and Weiss leave so she got Blake to go with them.

Link and team RWBY are now in vale. Link sees where his arrow landed. He throws a fairy in a bottle then chain shot the bottle. Link leaves quickly and runs into someone who had on Armor and had Blond hair "I'm sorry I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Said Link, He then helped up the person. "Thanks um. My name is Jaune. And you are?" Link told him, then Ruby found him "Hey I found this bottle of milk, you dropped it." Jaune said "Hey how are you doing Ruby?" Ruby didn't even notice that Jaune "Well you know same old same old." The rest of team Rwby and team Jnpr meet. "We might want to go. You know where my arrow was. We might want to go" the two teams looked at link. "Why? What did you do?" Ruby said. "Let's just say armor doesn't cover knees." Link used his chain shot and left the two teams. Everyone though then Pyrra and Blake pulled everyone away.


	3. Chapter 3 Midna and referances

Chapter 3

Ruby was in her dorm when she was talking to yang. "…But that sounds unbelievable. I mean Trading card on air cars. The show has gone real down." Yang said. As she said that Sun came down "Hey have you seen Blake I have to tell her something." Yang and Ruby looked at each other than at Sun "What do you need to tell her?" Yang asked. Sun looked at them "She asked me about that person "Link" and I have some info she might like." Ruby said "Why?" Sun didn't know.

In Professor Ozpin's office Link was standing in front of Ozpin. "Why do I have to give almost everything to Her?" Ozpin looked at Link. "You need new things. Modern day things can beat most of your stuff, like your bow. You can have guns and materials to make your new weapons but most have to go. And I thought you liked (Or loved) Midna." When Ozpin said that link finally agreed. "When Should I start?" Ozpin looked at him. "Do you even know what to do?" Link shook his head. "This will take a while" Ozpin sighed

Weiss was fixing her blade (She just cleaned it and put dust in) when she saw Link passes by angry and oil on his face. "Why is this so hard?!" he yelled. Weiss looked confused then she stuck her nose into Link's business. "What's hard?" Weiss asked, Link responded "Why do you care?" Weiss had no answer "I'm bored" she said. Link didn't like her, and now he saw Her. Weiss saw him look away and she looked "Who's that?" Link said "Stop sticking your nose in my business princess. (Little did he know Midna could hear him)" Midna Wanted to smack Link until she heard someone say "She's an arises not a princess" Weiss looked at her teammate Blake with an angry look. Midna then stopped next to Link "Link just because you can't make a weapon in a day doesn't mean you must be rude!" Link grumbled "Alright mom" Midna saw the two girls next to her "Hello I'm Midna Twilight Queen. And that is Link, whose support to be a nice hero of Hyrule" Link mumbled "She started it." Midna pulled link by the ear. "Those two are weird" said Weiss. "I Agree Ice Queen" said Blake. "Don't call me that" Then Weiss steamed off leaving Blake alone in the room. "Time to go back"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I have it almost done." said Link making his weapon (It's a sword so far, He wants it to turn into a shield that he can grab a gun out of it) Ozpin looked at it "What is it supposed to be?" Link looked at him and said "My weapon, I think it looks good." Ozpin looked at him "What happens if it's knocked out of your hands?" Link didn't think of that. "I don't know. I would lose." I could have two daggers that I carry I guess." Ozpin thought about it. "That might work, but do you know how to use daggers?" Link shook his head. "What was that thing called… dust; I could have each dagger have a different kind of dust." Ozpin had left the room so Link was talking to himself. "Thanks old man." Ozpin said "What did you call me?" Link's face sank "I said "Ozpin's such a nice young man." Link said then gulped. Ozpin said "That's what I thought." (Link "fought" Ozpin and he lost big time)

Ruby was outside Ozpin's office when Link came out and ran into Ruby. "Sorry." Link dropped his sword and two daggers. "Are you making weapons? I could help." Ruby was looking at the three weapons on the floor and she had hearts in her eyes and she was drooling over them. "Um… I am, but do you know how to do sword and shields, and daggers?" Ruby was still looking at them. "Fine you can help." Ruby jumped up and hugged (Crushed) Link. "Thank you soooo much!" Blake heard all of this, she grabbed ruby and dragged her off, "I'm sorry about her" Ruby had tears flowing now. "Blake you jerk!" As they left Link sighed. "Thank the goddesses. Now I can make my weapon without any interruptions."

Later in team RWBY's room they were discussing what weapons they could have. "No, no, no you can't use yo-yos as weapons' that wouldn't work at all, even if you put dust in it." Ruby felt a chill run down her spine. "Weird" she mumbled.

In another fanfic many RWBY fanfictions away. "Why do I feel like someone made fun of my yo-yos?" Said Beat a faunas (Half human half wolf). Melody a human, who is Beat's sister, "What are you talking about?" Beat shrugged it off "It's nothing"

(**Read Allegreto's Beacon of hope s/10624151/1/Beacon-of-Hope)**

Yang said to ruby "What's weird?" No-Nothing" Everyone was looking at ruby. "Seriously it's nothing" Weiss shrugged. "Must be tired; I mean the tournament is only two days away" Everyone agreed and fell asleep. Ruby dreamed about Finding a faunas she slightly remembers, then she's making Link's weapon and fighting him

**I would recommend Beacon of hope; it has 12 chapters as of now. I love everyone and its story. If you go tell him I sent you**


	5. Chapter 5 The battle begins

Chapter 5

I still own no amount of Nintendo or rooster teeth.

Chapters 5-7 are written… just need to type them. On Christmas… crap

Ganondorf was sitting on his throne thinking "I need that "hero" dead, but how is the question." He started hearing taps on his floor, when he looked up he saw a woman. "My name is cinder and I can get you that hero's head. I just need a little something from you." Ganondorf looked up and saw her eyes. They were eyes that made him see a little hope in his quest of death. "What will I have to do for you…? What's your name?" The woman smirked and said "I need your army. Two armies are much better than one. And my dear king my name is cinder"

"Link where are you going! Now get into that tux! You're going to that dance" Midna yelled. "Why do I have to go? I don't even know how to dance." Link wined (and lied, Link once danced with Midna but that was a little while ago) Midna snapped her finger and Link was wearing the tux. "Fine" Link wined again. Not realizing that all but one of his weapons were gone, his dagger with fire dust in it, "You're going to have fun tonight. I might be a little late but I'll go." Link left for the dance. Ozpin walked in the room laughing handing Midna a twenty. "That's for calling me old, and the piñata? Is it ready?" Midna pulled out ALL of Link's weapons (Except the one) "I cleaned the house. I was a little kind and let him have one. The one he doesn't know how to use that well." She started to laugh.

Everyone was getting ready for the dance. Ganondorf is creating his army, Link is walking to the dance when he sees some moblins, so he decides to attack them, and they let up a very tiny challenge for Link, even though he's using a very new weapon. He defeats them and takes all the Rupiees they drop. He didn't realize that he ran out of dust and didn't reload.

"Sir we have reports that 5 of our scouts were killed by "Him" the information that that woman gave us was really accurate." Ganondorf smiled. "Now you've got that deal Cinder. I hope you know what you're doing. This boy is much stronger that you take him for." Cinder walked to Ganondorf's side. "Of course I know that. That's why you'll be fighting him… and with my help killing him" Cinder started to walk off when she walked to the wall. "Here's to that death." She pressed a button and a small part of the wall protecting vale blow up. "You're very a very …Interesting woman." Cinder replied "I aim to please. I need them here in one hour." Cinder winked and left. "You all heard here you have one hour to get there. I'll need all of you." Ganondorf got up from his seat and laughed. "Link say you're prays to the Goddesses. You're hours are numbered." The whole army left to crash a certain dance with certain Heroes.

**Author's notes: I'd like to thank everyone for keeping my interest in this story alive. I hope to upload this story on Christmas Eve. I'll try to get you some OC's later on. The team will be Team LIFE. The whole team is made up of opposites that come together. I actually wrote this a long time ago but I started to get in the interest of it back. **


	6. Chapter 6 the deadly dance

Chapter 6

The deadly dance

I still own zero of what I write… except for team LIFE.

Link was walking to the dance when he saw what looked like a firework so he to no head to it. But he had this feeling in him that maybe… "Oh I'm here" Link walked in seeing Ruby with all his weapons "I thought I gave those to Midna…" Link felt betrayed that Midna would do this and he felt angry, but that anger would soon turn leave as the dance hall was destroyed.

The 2nd year team Life is returning to Beacon Academy when their plane was shot down. Everyone got out but they were separated. The Last to leave was Eoli, the pilot, He had Black hair (like Jaune but without the blonde) and red eyes (like yang of cinder) He was the tallest of his team being 6'7, He was human, and he was 19. His weapon was a sniper rifle that turned into a Bo staff. The sniper rifle had 3 throwing knives in the holster, the Bo staff shot out shards of Dust. When he landed on a roof he ran into a lot of creatures that he didn't recognize. They dropped some gems when they died. "What are these things? And where am I? Hey Guys do you know where... we… are?" Eoli Looked around and noticed that everyone is gone. "Now I'm talking to myself." The creatures were surrounding him now. They charged but Eoli changed to the Bo staff and killed at least three of these weird things. "Where's ILA (I then L) When I need her?" he fought the monsters off when he looked at the dance hall being destroyed by three giant beasts. "They're everywhere! I need my team." Eoli said to himself.

Link Looked outside and saw three giant beasts charging at him. They broke through the wall a giant rock flew and hit penny. "Penny!" Ruby yelled. Link raced to Ruby and asked "Please give me back my weapons." Ruby did then the dance hall filled with Grim and Ganon's army. "Why are there so many of them?" The students were now at war with these creatures. Ruby and her team were preoccupied by gibdos and nevermore. They saw people everywhere fighting even penny was handling her own. Link was now attacked by Ganon and the two other beasts, they were attacking one right after another "why are they only attacking me?" Ruby gave an occasional bullet and the odd student gave some help but they were no match. "You've got to be kidding me. They all want me dead don't they? And I have no fairy with me." They just wouldn't let up.

Just a few minutes ago Ruby was enjoying her time dancing and being a great friend to her teammates, but now she was now at war with grim and weird creatures. She didn't even have the worst of everything Link had to fight the three giant beasts with little help because they would destroy anyone else who got close she shot at any that got close to Link but that didn't help and she had everyone leave that didn't need to stay and they fought off all of the creatures and Grim except the three Link was fighting. "We need to help him." Said Ruby, everyone agreed and they started to do everything that they knew to do but they still had zero Luck.

Link was thanking the teams but also cursing that they had to get in this. When team RWBY fought they were through threw the whole in the wall and they went into two different places. Team JNPR got through back. Link was able to take the first one down but his shield that he mad broke. "Great now I have to fight them with no shield" Link was now looking at his options but then choose to keep fighting the giants.

Midna was looking out the headmaster's window and saw the dance hall being attacked. "I'm sorry Ozpin but I have to go." Ozpin nodded and Midna was out of the office. "I hope that you get there in time." He was getting the last of the things he needed when his office was filled with Stalfoes and Dark nuts. "I might be a little late. Maybe three minutes at most." Ozpin then started to kill the intruders in his office. "Link you better be okay when she gets there."

Link was finishing off the second one when he was attacked by Ganon. Link dodged and got his sword killing the second giant. He fought but his sword was knocked out of his hand. "No." Link looked worried when Ganon charged at him impaling him. Ganon Then threw the bloodied Link to the ground when he changed back to human form. Ganondorf stabbed Link in the chest while team JNPR was on the ground. They charged at him and started to fight the first years. He punched back Jaune and fought everyone off. Ganondorf called back all his forces and the remaining Grim were all killed. Ganondorf was laughing as he yelled "I finally killed that little green pest!" He spat at Link as he walked away.

When ruby was launched she was stopped by Midna "Do you know where Link is?" Ruby shook her head "Not fully. I'm sorry but he was with us when these things attacked." After that ruby noticed a small group of guards face down next to a tower and a mysterious woman walking into it. "Midna I think that might have to do with all of this." Ruby pointed to the tower. Midna still worried looked at it and saw the people face down but she still felt a pulse on them. "I think you might just be right." Midna took ruby to the tower. "Stay on your guard we don't know how many of them there are." Just as she said that a squad or two of white fang came out of hiding. "You two will wish you never saw us."

**Author's notes: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't worry I'll update this as often as I can. Even though that isn't a lot of time with school and swim and scouts. Also **

**Happy new years**

**Here's to a new year with new opportunities. I hope you all will stay by my side and I stay by yours. Be safe and be kind this year. Be good to others and yourself. Love those you Love and Be a good person. **


	7. Chapter 7 Dance Dance Dragon

Chapter 7

Dance, Dance, Dragons

The remaining members of team RWBY where flung into a crowd of monsters, the hit knocked out Blake, leaving this large group of monsters to the two inexperienced huntresses in training. Yang landed in a large focus of the monsters killing a good amount of them "That really hurt. Ruby, Blake, Weiss any of you okay?" Weiss was the only one to answer "What are we fighting?" Weiss complained. Yang sighed "At least you're working, but where are the others?"

Eoli was on the rooftop fighting the last of the monsters when he heard a scream and he froze. He wasn't able to move anything, then something hit him almost knocking him off the building, which would have easily killed him, and he saw a mummy with a large sword standing over him. The mummy then disappeared from his sight, behind where the mummy stood stands Ila, the second member of team LIFE. She held out her hand and pulled Eoli up revealing that face that mesmerized him every time he saw it. Ila has brown hair going down to her shoulders, its silky smooth, and her sea blue eyes that made Eoli always feel safe. Ila was a wolf fanus, she is 6'5 and she is an amazing tracker. Her claws can also move out to the size of swords when she gets mad. She has known Eoli for years, and they also came from the same island. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes can I?" Eoli looked at her "Don't I normally save you?" Ila glared at him. "Yes." Eoli smiled and looked out the scope and saw a large flying creature "Is that a…" Ila took the gun and looked down the scope seeing a dragon. "That's a dragon… Great"

Yang was looking up at the dragon that was right above her head. "Is that a dragon?" she asked after grabbing Blake. Yang had a can of tuna and hung it under Blake's nose trying to wake her up, and when the dragon landed Blake was fully awake. Weiss was right next to it but she was no match for the dragon. Everyone started to attack the creature but nothing happened. Eoli and Ila jumped down from where they were to attack the dragon. They were attacking but they still were no match. "What's this guy's weakness?" Weiss asked after another failed attack. Blake jumped on the dragon's head and stabbed it but that still wasn't enough. The dragon flung Blake off. "Its head must be it. Weiss froze its tail to the ground "I don't think that those will last for a long time" yelled Eoli.

Team JNPR Quickly rushed to the dying hero, he was very pale, blood was all around his body, his eyes were closed, and he had no pulse. "H-he's dead." Jaune said. Everyone was silent for the fallen hero, but a light protruded from his limp body, and he stood up. He felt the presences of an old enemy, and he made a hammer out of nothing, he made towards the old enemy faster than humanly possible. He found a few people trying to fight it but without the right weapon it's pointless. Link jumped up and struck the dragon down with the hammer. After that he looked around and he fainted. The glow stopped and reviled that the hole that was present on his body was gone. When he fell Eoli and ILA caught him. "So is this the guy that was making all that commotion throughout the campus?" Yang shook her head. "Where'd he come from?" ILA asked, Weiss answered "We don't know. He just meet our team in the forest one day."

"You two will wish you never saw us here." As the white fang members surrounded them. Ruby looked around pulling out crescent rose, waiting for the first move. The captain pulled out a gun and shoot at Midna seeing her as the bigger threat; she slowed the bullet down and pushed it down to the ground. "B-but that was pure dust. How did you do that?" Midna glanced down at Ruby seeing her questions, questions that would take too long. "Everyone get her!" the squad charged at Midna but she flicked her wrist and dark energy flung everyone charging of their feet down to the ground. She flicked her hand again and everyone was trapped in a large cage like thing Midna grabbed Ruby's hand and dragged her through the tower. They went into an elevator and Ruby asked "What was all that back there?" Midna hated to explain this to people "Magic, Ruby, it was Magic." This answered one question but made twenty new ones. "All you need to know is that I used very little magic against those thugs." Ruby still wanting to understand what she was talking about looked at her. She though "What other abilities does she have?" Then the elevator opened its doors, and they walked out, to find exactly what they were looking for, that woman, hopefully with all the answers to their questions.

Cinder had a very easy time making it to the top of the building, the armed guards were few and so easy to take down, her attack almost guaranteed her success, it really all depended on how fast Ganondorf killed Link. If he was to slow then she would be found for sure, because of her escape route, if it was too short than the guards would actually be a hurdle. It all went the way she wanted and without any other things to bother her. When she thought she could relax she heard the elevator ding open, this would either be a pest, or a threat. She first saw Ruby, a pest, the Midna, the threat. They saw Cinder and she knew what she had to do, she threw glass at both of them but it did nothing. Cinder was able to throw Ruby to the ground adding pressure for Midna, She was faster, and then she threw an ocean of glass at Midna cutting her. Cinder grabbed the flash drive and left as some guards and Ironwood got up. She disappeared into the night. "Where is she?" asked the occasional guard said. Cinder left the scene with no trace, but these guards would look for hours.

Nora and phyrra got separated from Jaune and Ren while they were searching for Link after he just disappeared. While they were running they ran into someone who looked like Link. "Link we've been looking for hours for you. Where have you been?" Nora asked. The figure stepped into the light revealing it wasn't Link. The person grabbed his sword and charged at The two girls.

**Author's notes: Sorry for not posting but I had literally had no time at all, and I also lost what I wrote for this chapter. Hope you like this chapter. Chapter 8 is written, and to move things along I will make the last two members of team LIFE appear in the next chapter. Dark Link is a nice boss right. Well if you said no then you're wrong. I love you guys and I will try to post chapters more often. This is my priority story, so I will update this one the most. Please leave a review. It really helps me.**


	8. Chapter 8 Dark Link

**Chapter 8 Dark Link**

Nora and phyrra got separated from Jaune and Ren while they were searching for Link after he just disappeared. While they were running they ran into someone who looked like Link. "Link we've been looking for hours for you. Where have you been?" Nora asked. The figure stepped into the light revealing it wasn't Link. The person grabbed his sword and charged at the two girls. "Who are you and why do you look like Link?" phyrra asked. The person answered "I am not the Link you know. I am merely his shadow." Dark Link said. He charged on them and said "Now fight me!" dark Link was slashing so quickly that Nora and phyrra barely had enough time to block the moves, much less attack. They were thrown down to the ground. That when Ren and Jaune showed up.

Everything was calming down, even with the occasional grim, and with Link still missing. Ren and Jaune went looking for Phyrra and Nora with little luck. They then saw a blur of darkness fighting something, so they went to go help. When they got there they were that Phyrra and Nora were fighting a dark person that looked exactly like link. They went next to their teammates ready to fight. "What's wrong with Link?" Ren asked. Nora replied "that's not Link. He's a shadow of Link, I think he said." Dark Link looked at his opponents and then divided his power for each of them." Jaune was the first one attacked by dark Link, and he was hit a number of times, but he was able to stand back up. Dark Link was throwing a volley of blows, most hitting their marks. When the four teens in front of him were beat Dark Link was about to deliver the final blow to them all, them he was getting shot from someone. He turned around and saw two teens flying down from a building shooting at him. "What are they doing?" dark Link asked to no one in particular. When they landed they were fighting with all he has spared. Dark Link was able to defeat Eoli very quickly, because he couldn't fight for his life at this close of range, he had a hard time fighting Ila though. Her claws were like swords, and she was skilled with them. Dark Link was being surrounded by all these people, but he felt like it wasn't enough to take him down. Eoli said to himself" where is Farim when you need him?" when he said that dark Link tried to slice Eoli but he got kicked in the face. A boy yelled "I'm right here!" He kicked so hard that it made dark Link fly back a few feet. Farim stood up showing his features. He was a tall person, 6'7, with greenish yellow eyes, and he had lion ears. He was a Lion Fanus, and his pride got in the way a lot. He was the most aggressive fighter in the group, and he had red hair. His favorite food is anything that has meat in it. He was 19 like most of his team, and he always wanted to prolong the fight. "Don't tell me I took him out in only one hit" Farim said. Dark Link got up and shoots an arrow at Farim, ripping his shirt. "Next time I won't miss." Farim was infuriated that this puny person would dare ruin his favorite shirt. Farim charged as he was cursing under his breath about how he would kill this person. Dark Link took a stance and waited for the attacker the finish his rage filled tantrum.

"Who's that attacking my team?" The leader of team Life is Lus Typ. She was a human like Eoli, but she was a lot closer to Farim. With her fighting style, her bravery and her color of hair, (Even though she has much longer hair than Farim.)And they had the same eye colors, except hers were much more discreet shade of it. She was the only mid-range fighter in her group. She was a very calculating person, helping win most battles with her tactics, and a natural born leader, which conflicted with Farim a lot, but he has accepted her as the leader. She jumped down to where her team was and she heard "I'm right here!" from Farim she asked "What's going on down here?" Eoli said "this guy is someone we need to kill. Now" Lus pulled out her sword and jumped over Farim and stabbed dark Link in the chest, killing him. Pits of shadow flew all over, hitting her, making her heart feel a little bit heavier. "What was that?" she asked. She then said "I guess I was too rough with him." Team Life started to celebrate the victory

Thirty minutes before everyone had to go out Ganondorf called dark Link in. "Listen and Listen good, I need you to die today." The shock almost made dark Link fall. "Why? I've been more loyal than most of these buffoons that serve you." Ganondorf put his hand up "You need to break into twelve different pieces and go inside twelve people's hearts, until it is time to come out." Dark Link thought about that. "So there would be twelve of me, just in different forms?" Ganondorf smiled "yes boy, you do understand, but I must add Make it look believable, you have an audience to please." Now he was in a fight and about to die. He did something that would ensure his survival, he split his power into twelve shards, his life will be gone in the next hit but twelve more copies will be made, "Come on! Come get me!" Then he heard someone yell "Take this!" Then he was stabbed, letting the twelve shards fly, eight of the shards went into the eight teens that killed him, and the last four went into the people Ganondorf told him to send the shards "they will make me once again. I will come back with more power, twelve bodies, and one mind." The last voice dark Link will hear for a time is his own. "When it is finally time… I… will… come… I will get… my revenge…" dark Link finally disappeared into darkness. He was waiting; he was going to come back to life.

General Ironwood was walking to the library because he had a feeling that he would find something of interest there and he was right. When he went to the top floor he found a student and Midna standing in the library looking around. "What are you two doing in here? There is a war going on outside, and all the guards are knocked out, and you are here." He scolded as other guards out looking for cinder. "You are in a lot of trouble, and you twili queen; we need you to answer some questions." Midna then realized that she was still unaware of Link's ware bouts. "Where's Link?!" she blurted out. General Ironwood didn't expect this question. "I-I don't know." He saw her eyes that she needed to know. "I know that he was at the dance hall when it was attacked but I don't know anything else. I'm sorry." Ironwood looked down at his phone and said. "I'm sorry people say that he was impaled by Ganon, or that's what he said." Midna almost fell to the ground in shock, there was a tear going down her face. "I need to know if he is safe" Midna got back up, "I need to get to him." She left the room in tears and left the top floor, leaving ruby and Ironwood in the same room all alone. "It's time that you come with me. What's your name?" ruby answered "Ruby Rose." Ironwood shook his head and said "it's time for you to go back to beacon.

Ruby was in Ozpin's office "Sorry I'm late someone pressed all the buttons… It wasn't me" Midna wasn't there because she was with Link. He was doing a lot better, but still couldn't even stand by himself "Do you know who it was?" ruby answered "I don't know I just know she used glass but it wasn't her semblance." Glenda kept hammering her "did she say anything?" Ruby saw an opportunity "I think she said something about sector 34" Glenda stopped asking questions "Alright, let's check with Midna." ***Flashback*** "Midna please tell them you heard the person say something about sector 34." ***Flashback over*** "yes I think I heard the woman say something like that." Midna said. Ozpin said "thank you. Ruby you are free to go."

In the medical wing of Beacon academy Link was lying in his bed asleep in a way, then he woke up. He got dressed but his shirt had a giant hole in it from Ganon. "So that wasn't a dream… I almost died last night." Midna went into the room seeing the Link get up and she hugged him. "You're awake" Link learned what he did last night after Ganon. "The doctors said you'll be in a lot of pain so you should be staying…" she stopped after she saw Link's chest. And his abs. he got another shirt on, and got up. "Didn't they leave yet?" Midna was a little confused then realized what he was talking about. "Team RWBY should be leaving today." Link got up. "Then let's say bye to them." Midna helped link up and got them both to the launch area. Team JNPR was saying bye to team RWBY when Link got there. "Hey guys" Everyone saw Link. "You're up already?" Ren said. Link smiled "with some help of course. I just wanted to see you guys off on your next adventure." Ruby smiled. "Thanks. And thanks Midna for helping us get to sector 34." Midna smiled. "Well it looks like you guys have to go now." Link said. "Don't worry about us or this place, well hold down the fort when you're away." Team RWBY got into the helicopter and lifted off. Team RWBY and Team JNPR and Link were waving to each other.

**Author's notes: I dedicate this chapter and the rest of the story to Monty Oum. I will Miss** **you. You were one of my heroes. Also I need to finish writing the next few chapters in one of my notebooks. I really hope you guys like this chapter. **

**-Like always DragonZlayerx12**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I don't own anything

"My lady!" Impa came into the room holding an opened letter. The envelope was a blackish color, the kind of mail that Midna sends. "It's a letter from the Twili Queen!" Zelda looked at the letter wondering what could be in it that Impa herself would deliver it. "Midna sent us this letter, is there anything important in it?" Zelda said. Impa shook her head "you should see it yourself." Zelda grabbed the letter and ripped it out of the envelope. She started shaking "L-Link what's happened to him?" She read "Zelda I'm sorry but link was gravely injured in a fight against Ganon." Zelda felt sick to her stomach "Zelda this is a miracle, not only has Link's injuries been healed, he's able to walk and run only a night after his injuries, if I scared you in the beginning of this letter, but he's okay!" Zelda put the letter down. Impa grabbed the letter "Is something wrong, my lady?" Zelda sat down. "Midna really has to work on her timing. Where did we receive this letter from?" Impa looked away "We have no idea. We can't detect him anywhere." Zelda looked back at the envelope, seeing something else in it. She pulled in out and a note also came out of it. "This place calls this item dust. I don't exactly know what it does." Zelda looked at the jar. "What can this do?"

Team LIFE was on their way to the mission. They were sent to guard a city from any grim that would try to get in. The reports of grim in this city were easily in the dozens in the past week. The local guards are being stretched thin. They're there to help with any grim that try to enter in the city. The city is one of the best defended because it's a swamp city. The city's name is Aedan, population 10,000. Most people have small gardens with flower beds everywhere. Eoli asked "Isn't this supposed to be the heart of a swamp land?" Ila answered "Yeah, but this place is beautiful. The ship landed down and walked down the street and saw no one. "Where is everyone?" Farim said. They saw a number of grim in the city, native swamp grim. The grim saw the four students and changed their direction. The first set of grim were killed off in a second by Lus when she pulled out her main weapon. Three knives connected to a set of knuckles to resemble claws like Farim's. She sliced through the first wave, and then pulled out her second weapon. The weapon came from her sleeve; it was a mini-gun on two sides that shot out small bullets of dust. She shoots the grim that were charging at her, killing any of them that were foolish enough to try and charge her. After she finished off the grim she put her weapons away, having both of them shrink and condense into two coins. Ila, Eoli, and Farim kept walking next to their leader. "I wonder how the first year students are doing." Eoli said.

In sector 34 team RWBY was taking care of the grim they saw "Why are there so many grim in the city? Where are they coming from?" Weiss complained "Everywhere we go all we see is grim. Grim here, grim there, I'm sick of it!" Blake yelled "When do you ever stop complaining?" Weiss laughed under her breath "When do I stop complaining? Hey pot my friend kettle called and he says your black!" Blake detected the irony and chuckled. "So it seems princess. Why don't you tell that friends to but out." They both killed grim and started laughing. "I bet that team LIFE is in a wasteland."

"It's a miracle that he's alive, let alone able to stand. He must be very important. I hope that he can do what he needs to do. Midna, do you think he can do what you want him to do?" Ozpin said. Ozpin and Midna were watching Link move with a team of doctors standing by to help him if needed. Link started running around an obstacle course "I know that Link can handle anything that's thrown at him, he's a strong man." Link's running was slower than normal but still good. "Has he been affected mentally from his defeat?" Ozpin asked. Midna looked at Link "It must have. He now might have doubts when he's going to fight next. He might have doubt that he really can defeat his next opponent, he might not be able to sleep for a while, He might see the moment he almost died over and over again, But I know that he is able to do this, he's able to complete any task put in front of him." Link grabbed onto one of the walls in the course and smiled. Midna heard in her head Link say "I can do it Midna." Link crossed the finish Line, and sat down. "Ozpin, somethings not right. I heard Link's voice. It was filled with courage, Fake courage. Link saw something last night." Ozpin said "He was impaled last night." Midna shook her head. "No, that's not it. Even when Link was hurt badly he still had more courage than this." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee "Is it that his pride was badly damaged, I doubt that he can recover from that so easily." Midna shook her head. "That's only one part of it. I can't put my finger on it but…" Midna trailed off.

Pain, unbelievable pain. Thousands of thoughts rushing threw his head. Memorizes of those he helped, those he cared about, those he loved. Everything is going dark, the noises blurring into white noise, then a painful thud. He was dying, and then a flicker of light appeared out of the dark. "Calm down, brave hero, you are able to live, but in exchange for my help you will pledge your loyalty to me, for I created order and law in the land you call home." The voice of a woman called out, quite but full of wisdom. "NO! Pledge your loyalty to me! For I created the Lands you call home." This voice was a thundering roar, overflowing with power." A third voice came from inside. "Loyalty is not cheaply bought, neither nor is wisdom alone enough to give life back. Both of have knowledge of this yet you are both ignorant of the fact." The first and second voice replied "Knowledge of life is locked of to use, you are the one with that knowledge of life." The third voice spoke "My power is fading, but if you join with my power he can live." Link opened his eyes; he saw 2 glowing auras above him, and a glowing aura coming from him. "What is this place?" The auras ignored Link. "You can save him with your energy." Link kept speaking, but he still was ignored. "I won't make it; I need your energy, if he is able to live." Link looked at the auras and figured out who they were; the three goddesses. Din, Nayru, and Farore. "Don't I get a say in what I do? Why are Din and Nayru here? I don't have the triforce pieces of Wisdom or Power." Din started "Link we call upon you one more time in your life to fight." Nayru continued "There is a force out in the worlds that we need to stop, if we fail then not just our world but the worlds of many others will fall." Farore finished "We brought you here to find this force before it grows too powerful. The one who will have this power will be stronger than all three of you put together. The triforce will fall if you aren't able to stop it." Link looked at the auras seeing Zelda and Ganondorf in the orbs. Link spoke "Is it Ganondorf?" Din let out a "no." Nayru went further into detail. "This person is strong, but if they get any more powerful they can defeat the triforce." Link started to phase out "With our power we grant you life once more, don't waste it" Link landed on a platform and saw his body in the world of remnant, it began to glow and the hole in his body began to fade. He still felt pain but he didn't hurt "What is this power? Why use it on me?" Link's body stood up and ran, much faster than he could naturally, and it got in a fight alongside team RWBY.

When Link got up from the training ground room he had doctors all over him. Midna rushed into the room "Link! Are you okay?" Link started to sit up, but it just hurt him even more. "I can't feel anything but pain where Ganon got me." Link screamed and swore under his breath. He pulled off his shirt and saw that he had a liquid bleeding out of him. It wasn't blood, it was gold. "The goddesses have done something to me. This shows me what I must do. They're telling me to hurry up." Midna looked at the wound and grabbed Link, taking him out of the room. She went to his room and set him down on his bed. "What were you saying back there? About the Goddesses…?" Link couldn't explain it but he tried "when I was dead it was a dark pit. I heard a voice come from outside of me, another overpowered it and asked the same question. There was a third voice, this one was inside of me and they told me of a creature here. It could overpower the complete triforce." Midna couldn't believe what she heard. There was a creature more powerful than anyone that has ever been connected to Hyrule. Link closed his eyes "It can also travel between worlds. That's how we got here; remember that energy orb we touched." Midna shook her head "yeah I remember." Midna put a spell over link to put him to sleep. Midna rose up and walked out of the room.

Ruby and her team were talking to each other "From what Jaune told us there was a glowing light surrounded link, and it saved his life. He came to our aide and killed that dragon, but the question remains, what was that glowing?" Ruby said. "It can't be like my semblance, it can't save my life, and it doesn't activate right before death." Yang said. Weiss pulled out a cloth and cleaned her rapier, worried about what's going to happen. "Midna was with Link for the entire night, trying to wake him up, but that didn't help. What's her link to Link" Blake asked. Ruby took Zwei out and saw white fang. She followed then and fell down a hole.

Eoli was helping everyone on the ship. He always had a hand for helping people, that's a big reason why he wanted to be a hunter, to help anyone that needs it. He always tried to be a good person, like his mother. He was helping this one boy who had a cut on his face "I really hate those stupid grim. I want to destroy them all." Eoli tried to calm the boy down but he wouldn't calm down. "hey, those grim can't hurt you in Vale, I promise you that." Eoli pointed to his team "If any try to get in we'll take care of them all." The boy smiled and Eoli rubbed his hair "you just need to have that killer smile and you'll be good." Eoli got up and walked to Ila. "You know, you're really good with little kids, grandpa." Eoli replied 'you're older than me, would that make you grandma" she replied "I never said you were a older than me, I was just saying you're good with kids" across the room the Lion of the group roared "hey lovebirds were here to help people!" everyone heard and glanced were given to Eoli and Ila. Eoli cursed under his breath and Ila said "Jerk" Lus heard what Farim said and grabbed his hair, Farim screamed while he was thrown into a closet. Lus locked it for twenty minutes. Farim cried "Lus! Eoli! Ila! Anyone…?" he clawed the door. Lus kicked the door to shut Farim up "you'll be in there till you learn your lesson." Farim gave a number of apologies, "you better shut up in there!"

Team RWBY was making its way to the train when they were stopped by Neo, Yang stayed behind to fight her, Weiss and Blake ran into the next room when they were stopped again. A tall man with white hair, a white cape, white cloths, and a rapier larger than Weiss and he wore a mask. Weiss got out her rapier and told Blake to run, which she did. He let Blake move into the next room and waited for Weiss to move. She started to attack but couldn't land a single hit. The man was only using one hand, but he was still wining. "My name is Kyre." The man said in between blocking hits. Weiss saw an opening and took it, Kyre noticed it to and went to block. His white glove was hit, and ripped. "Now Miss Schnee look what you did, now be patient." Kyre took off the glove and put on another glove. Weiss stood up with a look confusion "what are you…? Were in the middle of a fight" Kyre laughed. He put his sword down and pulled out a knife "It's hardly a fight, even if I use this. I am your superior Miss Schnee." He dashed at Weiss too fast for he to block any attacks. He knocked her rapier out of her hands, and knocked her down, he threw the knife next to her face. "I must say I always thought that a Schnee was a challenge, but you have proven me wrong. Tell you what, I won't use a weapon." He smirked at his statement. Weiss got her rapier and charged at Kyre. He dodged the attack, and smiled. He opened himself to Weiss to help her land a hit. She took the opening, and he grabbed the rapier, a drop of blood fell from the tip. Weiss used ice dust, freezing Kyre's bottom half. He used a small amount of dust to melt the ice. Weiss pushed further, more blood was dripping, and Kyre still stood there. She kept using her dust, but it didn't affect Kyre. He pulled the rapier out of her hand and threw it across the room; he got out of the pile of dust. He fell to one knee. Kyre threw a ribbon and knocked down Weiss; he moved over to her, helped her up and kissed her hand. "I've won three times now, and you are too late to help your friend. That was my job. And I succeeded." Kyre fell to the ground. "He's not dead is he?" Weiss checked his pulse, he was alive. Weiss pulled out a thing of dust that could heal someone, and she moved onto the next room and helped Blake. With Torchwood was the white fang LT. They both fought him, Blake rolled past him, and kicked Torchwhich's mouth. The two team members fought the tall and powerful man, until the crash.

Team LIFE landed and saw other teams like RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY, the town was being filled by grim. Eoli grabbed his weapon, and the boy he helped cheered as he jumped down, hitting a grim on the way down killing it. The other members of the team weren't far behind. Farim was killing grim when they saw Link come out. "What's he doing here so soon? It's only been a few hours since he was impaled."

Link came out after hearing a loud bang. He had a feeling inside of him that the creature he was warned about was nearby, and he was right. He saw sixteen students fighting grim, and some other people, and robots coming from the sky. After most of the grim were killed a larger creature came out and opened up. When Link saw this he ran to it, with only his most basic items, his shield and the master sword. He has a few bombs, his clawshots, and his bow with fifty arrows He got to the dark glowing orb. He saw everyone come next to it. "Don't touch it! If you do then you'll leave this world. I must go now and follow that creature. I doubt that I'll be able to easily come back here. If you follow me then I can't tell if you'll ever be able to come back. I won't ask any of you to follow me, but if you do then we're going to It will help me so much. Midna and Link step through the orb. Team RWBY, JNPR, and LIFE step through the orb. The teachers, and team CFVY stay at vale.

**Author's note: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo late with this, and I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. If you were waiting for this chapter than again, yes I'm sorry. Also I wrote this back in February. But on my defense I couldn't write till August, and I was doing my personal stuff. I'm also trying to write a story called the Elf of the Ancients; the main character is a half elf half human, female named Xerlin. All I need is a place to find where I can post it. Also how do you like season 3 so far.**

**DragonZlayerx12**


End file.
